Por siempre Juntos
by Al Shinomori
Summary: - Por siempre juntos – Leyó Nel maravillada – Este es un obsequio perfecto para la ocasión – La voz de Nel se hizo cada vez más silenciosa. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y su mirada cristalizarse. Epílogo UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Por siempre Juntos_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Dejó escapar un profundo y largo suspiro – _**Todo esto es muy aburrido **_– Musitó.

Los días en donde la mayoría de las personas eran presas cegadas de la mercadotecnia eran todo un caso perdido. Especialmente en ese día en que las amistades y los enamorados festejaban _"Su día"._

_-¿Envidia?_ – Le cuestionó con reproche su conciencia al encontrarse pensando en que aquel día sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió sentada en esa pequeña y solitaria banca. Observaba como las personas caminan de ahí para allá a gran velocidad.

-_Seguro que a más de uno se le ha olvidado comprar algo para su ser amado_ – Se dijo en silencio haciendo un gesto de molestia, arrugó su nariz. Igual y su conciencia tenía algo de razón, sólo un poco de razón, y lo que realmente le molestaba de ese día en especial era no tener con quien compartirlo.

**- Aquí estas** – Las palabras del recién llegado interrumpieron sus pensamientos – **Pensé que la Tierra te había tragado** – Le dijo con algo de molestia.

La chica le ignoró, aunque para ser franca consigo misma, la presencia de aquel joven le había tomado por sorpresa. Era cierto que intercambiaban dulces, chocolates y tarjetas con pensamientos lindos relacionados con la amistad, nada significativo, mucho menos romántico.

**-¡Hey!** – Aquella exclamación por fin hizo que el rostro de la chica girará para encontrarse frente al de su amigo de infancia - **¿Dónde rayos tienes la cabeza hoy?** - Preguntó entre molesto y curioso sin apartar su vista del rostro de la chica.

- **Pues en todas partes** – Hizo un corto silencio, dejando libre el aire que contenía en sus pulmones – **Y en ninguna a la vez** – Se recargo en el respaldo de la banca – **Supongo** –

**-Vaya** – Le miró de reojo imitándole, su cuerpo se relajo al dejar que su espalda hiciese contacto con el respaldo – **Como que hoy andas filosófica** – Rió con ironía.

- **Y tú con un humor muy bizarro** – Le dijo sin mirarle.

**-¿Por qué estas molesta?** – La pregunta, predeciblemente la vio venir. Él le conocía a la perfección, como podía llegar a pensar que no se daría cuenta.

- **No es nada** – La respuesta inmediata y cortante le hizo reincorporarse. Algo no andaba bien, no cuando Nel estaba de aquella manera, tan seria, tan sombría - _¿Qué ocurría con Ella?, se suponía que al ser el día de la amistad, ella debía estar feliz, ¿no?_ – Sus pensamientos le llevaron a buscar en lo más profundo de estos una respuesta. Sin embargo, no obtuvo nada, sólo ella sabía que le ocurría – _Aunque averiguarlo, sería toda una aventura donde podría jugarse su vida _– Sonrió para él mismo – _Una odisea en donde él como protagonista se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte_ – Vaya dilema, se encogió de hombros y giró su rostro para observar a la chica. Se encontraba de la misma manera, con su cuerpo recargado en el respaldo de la banca y no parecía tener interés de hacer otra cosa, seguía ahí sentada observando cómo las personas iban y venían - _De izquierda a derecha de derecha a izquierda_ –

- **Y tú, ¿Qué haces acá?** – La cuestión se leía entre líneas, aquellas palabras habían sonado entre curiosas y molestas, con gran carga de reproche – **Se supone que debes andar por ahí** – hizo un silencio incomodo – **Buscando un lindo y especial obsequio para tu novia** – Las palabras casi se escupieron mordaces, muy poco característico de Ella.

_-¡Bingo!_ – Exclamó su conciencia. Por fin había obtenido una respuesta. Seguro que Nel se encontraba molesta por el hecho de que él tuviera que compartir aquel día con su novia - **Se supone** - Dijo sin dar importancia al tema - **En teoría es así, pero en práctica** – Sonrió con ironía – **No se me da la gana** –

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Nel - _¿Qué quería decir Grimm con aquellas palabras?_ – Se preguntó en silencio ahora observándole – **Pues creo que eso no le va a gustar a tu noviecita** - las palabras salieron sin esfuerzo, su voz y actitud parecían más relajadas – **Deberías de ir con Ella –** La tristeza de sus palabras no pudieron pasar desapercibidas.

-**O podría estar acá contigo contemplando a las personas que van de ahí para allá** – giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Ella – **Dime ¿Qué hay de interesante al hacer esto?** –

Nel sonrió al escucharle – **¿Pues qué otra cosa crees que podamos hacer?** – Sus miradas se cruzaron cómplices.

-**Que te parece si vamos a la Feria que está en la plaza** – Le respondió sin dejar de mirarle – _Necesito un obsequio para mi novia_ – Se dijo en silencio, lo último que buscaba en ese momento era herir los sentimientos de Nel – **Y después podemos ir a tomar un café o comer un helado **– La chica sonrió complacida - **¿Qué te parece? – **

Quería estrangularlo. Seguro que necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrar un lindo y especial obsequio para su novia, como odiaba conocerle como la palma de su mano.

**-Excelente** – Hizo una media sonrisa y se puso de pie –** Vamos** – Giró su cuerpo y quedo frente a él – **Seamos de las personas que andan de aquí para allá** – Le guiño un ojo y empezó a caminar.

**-Espera –** Le seguía de cerca – **¿De dónde has sacado aquel entusiasmo?-**

No hubo respuesta, debía apresurarse o Nel le dejaría atrás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos, observando aparadores y puestos pequeños donde vendían toda clase de objetos, desde globos con helio hasta peluches y todo tipo de curiosidades.

**-Por fin** – Caminaba a un lado de Nel – **Pensé que jamás llegaríamos – **

**- Y dime** – Le miró de reojo – **¿Cómo que habías pensado comprarle?** – La pregunta iba dirigida hacía él - _Con tema oculto_ – Pero, bien sabía él a lo que Ella se refería.

- **No tenía nada en específico** – Soltó sabiendo que no la engañaría.

-**Pues tiene que ser algo lindo y especial** – Las palabras se inyectaban de sarcasmo y mofa.

**- Supongo** – Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. En lugar de aquello hubiese querido decir alguna otra cosa.

**-¿A qué hora has quedado de verla? – **La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

**- A las seis** – la respuesta salió por sí sola.

-**Ya casi no tenemos tiempo** – Nel miró su reloj de pulsera, viendo que eran las cuatro y media – **Necesitamos encontrar un obsequio deprisa** – La chica seguía caminando a toda velocidad – **Tienes que ponerte guapo** – Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y ya no pudo decir nada más.

**- Por qué vas tan rápido** – Grimmjow iba tres pasos detrás de Ella. Le estaba siendo difícil, casi imposible alcanzarle - **¿Por qué demonios vas tan de prisa?** –Escupió ya molesto asiendo la muñeca de Nel, halando de está por la fuerza y la velocidad con la que Ella andaba el resultado fue el choque de la frente de Nel con su pecho. – _**Lo siento**_ – musitó acercando sus labios al oído de la joven.

En silencio Nel giró sin mirarle, su cabeza estaba baja y a pesar de que deseaba soltarse del agarré de la mano de Grimmjow, no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerle frente, se dejo guiar. Ahora, era él quien guiaba el camino y marcaba la velocidad con la que debían caminar.

Levaban cerca de quince minutos caminando y Nel seguía sin decir una sola palabra _– Esto es una locura _– Se dijo en silencio.

-**Lo encontré** – Las palabras de Nel le hicieron que se detuviera.

**- ¿Cómo?** – Se quedó quieto a un lado de Ella mientras la mirada de Nel se perdía observando un lindo dije en forma de llave antigua, aquella que abría roperos o cofres.

**-Es precioso –** Soltó Nel embelesada, mirando el bello dije de plata que se encontraba en una cajita roja de terciopelo.

- **Excelente elección señorita** - Escuchó la voz de una mujer madura que le acercó la caja donde estaba el dije – **Tiene usted muy buen gusto** – Miró de reojo a Grimmjow y le guiño un ojo – **Sin duda es el obsequio más acertado para una pareja de enamorados** – Sonrió cuando posó su vista en donde el joven tenía su mano. Grimmjow aún no soltaba su muñeca -_ Era un lazo posesivo_ - Pero, sin dañarla le tenía bien sujeta.

Con disimuló el joven soltó la prisión en donde tenía la muñeca de Nel. Ella extendió su mano para que la Señora pudiera depositar en está la caja – **Este es el obsequio lindo y especial que andamos buscando** – Dijo Nel girando su rostro para donde se encontraba parado Grimmjow.

**-No lo sé** – Dijo al sentirse observado por la mujer.

-**Por supuesto que lo es** – La mujer se metió en su conversación **– Este dije** – Sacó otra caja de terciopelo color negro – **Tiene su par, viene junto a este corazón** – La mujer abrió la caja para mostrar un corazón de plata algo más grueso y grande - _Más varonil_ - a diferencia de la llave que era delicada y ligera – **Si usted introduce la llave en cerradura que está en el corazón** – La mujer hizo lo que decía **– Podrá abrir el corazón y leer lo que viene dentro** –

- _**Por siempre juntos**_ – Leyó Nel maravillada – _**Este es un obsequio perfecto para la ocasión**_ – La voz de Nel se hizo cada vez más silenciosa. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y su mirada cristalizarse.

**- No lo sé –** Volvió a decir.

- **Pues si se decide** – La mujer sonrió – **Le obsequiaré las cadenas con las que las puedan usar –**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aprovechando que la mujer hablaba con Grimmjow, Ella siguió curioseando, mirando encantada lo que había en ese lugar.

**-¿Has visto algo qué te guste?** – Preguntó dando por olvidado el tema de los dijes.

**- Muchas cosas** – Sonrió – **Son demasiadas que no sabes que elegir** –

**-Escoge lo que quieras **– Sonrió sin dejar de mirarle, le gustaba tanto verle feliz –** Te lo compraré –** Le guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento quiso decirle regresemos con la mujer de los dijes y cómprame esa Llave, aunque visto de esa manera, parecía más una orden que una petición – _Sonrió para sus adentros_ – Resignada a seguir siendo la mejor amiga, respiró profundamente.

– **Pues no me decido entre una rosa o un globo o un peluche** – Hizo una cara divertida e infantil – **No lo sé** – Soltó un suspiró - **Quiero todo** – dijo más que frustrada.

**-No seas materialista** –

**-Sólo por hoy** – Suplicó como una niña indecisa.

**- Ya he dicho que no** – Le miró divertido – **Decídete **– Aquello fue una orden.

- **Se te hace tarde** – Observó su reloj **– ¡Oh por Dios!** – Se sobresalto – **Es tardísimo, te estoy demorando** –Le asió su mano y empezó a caminar a toda prisa.

**-¿Y tu regalo?** – Preguntó sorprendido por su reacción.

-**Ya me lo darás luego** – Seguía caminando, esquivando personas – **Es una verdadera fortuna que nuestras casas queden a unas cuadras** – Sonrió doblando en la esquina – **De aquí en adelante te vas Tú solo** – Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – **Suerte** - Sonrió soltando su mano – **Feliz día, disfrútalo** – Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó corriendo sin darle tiempo de impedir su huída.

Volvió a meter su mano a su bolsillo y al sacarla en sus manos aprisionaba una caja pequeña de terciopelo color rojo. Hizo la misma acción ahora con su otro bolsillo y saco de esté otra caja de color negro – _**Sin duda este será un obsequio lindo y especial**_ – Se dijo mientras se apresuraba para alistarse y así llegar a la cita que tenía con su novia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de autor:**_ _Gomen Nasai! No pude evitar subir este fic que tenía rato pensando. No se alarmen, sólo cuenta con tres capítulos y espero estar subiendo el siguiente para el viernes. Por fis dejen comentarios. En el otro fic de Eventos sólo hay uno ;_;. Aunque para los que leen ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente one-shot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Por siempre Juntos_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

**-Ya llegue** – Su voz estaba algo agitada, después de dejar a Grimm a un par de cuadras de su casa. Ella tomo la decisión de irse a la suya, no podía pasar toda la tarde sentada en una banca torturándose. No era una actitud digna de Ella –_ No Señor_ – Negó descalzándose y camino hacia la cocina.

-_Como lo supuse no hay nadie en casa_ – Asió entre sus manos la nota que su madre le había dejado sujeta con un imán en forma de Fruta en la puerta del refrigerador.

- _**Hola cariño –**_ Sonrió imaginando a su linda madre escribiendo aquella nota, seguro que el entusiasmo no podía permitirle ser discreta. En ese momento agradecía haber heredado gran parte del carácter de su padre. Aunque algunas veces – _Muy pocas, de hecho_ – Podía ser tan infantil, impulsiva y algo caprichosa como su madre – _Sólo algo_ –

-_**Tu padre y Yo hemos decidido celebrar el día de los enamorados. No nos esperes despierta -**_Siguió leyendo, su vida era tan patética, hasta sus padres, a su edad vivían un romance como si de una pareja de Adolescentes se tratará. Su madre tan apasionada y su padre tan loca y ciegamente enamorado de Ella. Aunque su padre lo negará. Sólo su madre, Rangiku Matsumoto, podía sacarle de sus casillas y lograr que él cediera ante alguno de sus deseos, exigencias y caprichos, no importaba que tan irracionales pudieran llegar a ser.

_-¡Oh no!- _La exclamación fue mental _- __**Toshiro Hitsugaya te has dejado convencer una vez más de ser partícipe de las locuras de mamá**_ – Musitó divertida. Porque esa idea no podía ser de nadie más que de su exuberante y sofisticada madre.

Pobre de su padre entre Ella y su mamá un día terminarían con su Juicio y Razón. El amor apasionado y desbordante de sus padres le parecía asfixiante, sobre todo de parte de su madre que era todo Fuego a comparación de su padre que proyectaba una personalidad gélida, todo un Iceberg. Pero como lo decía su abuela Retsu sólo el Fuego podía derretir ese Iceberg. Y como Ella era la prueba viviente de aquella afirmación que su abuela pregonaba. Secretamente se sentía feliz de tener ese tipo de padres que se amaban y le daban a Ella la seguridad que necesitaba para también sentirse amada y perteneciente a su peculiar familia.

**-No me quedará de otra más que celebrar este día Yo sola** – Sus palabras cargadas de nostalgia le recordaron por que no le gustaba ese día en especial.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de darse un baño y alistarse para su cita, se sintió satisfecho con lo que se reflejaba en el espejo **– ¿Estás seguro de lo qué vas hacer?** – La pregunta llena de duda que su mejor amigo le hizo, ya la esperaba. Incluso él se la había hecho durante toda la semana, día tras día, y la respuesta siempre era la misma – _Él estaba más que seguro – _

-**Ya lo hablamos, estoy seguro** – Respondió sin dudas, ya no las había.

**-Sigo pensando que Ella no sé lo merece, además es tu amiga y sabes mejor que nadie que te ama-**

**- Lo sé, pero no soy lo que Ella necesita y como su amigo debo ser sincero y decirle la verdad que por más que lo he intentado y he pensado lo único que siento por Ella es cariño y aprecio –**

**- Pero la conoces desde que son niños, sus madres son viejas amigas** – El chico negó, poco convencido.

**- No hay nada más que pensar** – Hizo un incomodo silencio – **Ichigo, ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?** – Aquella interrogante dejaba entre ver la suplica de su amigo.

-**Antes de ir con mi novia a pasar una celebración de enamorados** – Otra pausa – **Quiero que compres algo para Nel –**

La cara de sorpresa del chico de cabellos anaranjados, casi le hace perder su seriedad y soltar una carcajada – **Tú sí que estás enfermo mental **– Aquel comentario hizo que la mirada asesina de Grimmjow le advirtiera a Ichigo que tenía que tener más tacto al dirigirse a él.

-**Después de lo que va pasar esta noche** – Le miró de reojo - **Creo que se lo debo** – Concluyó el joven.

**-Como Tú digas amigo** – El joven soltó un suspiro – **Sólo espero que no estés cometiendo un error** – Tras decir aquellas palabras el joven salió de la habitación para hacer el favor a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había preparado una pasta con queso y decidido ponerse a ver una película. Después de haber leído la nota que su madre le había hecho el favor de dejarle, se había terminado por convencer que pasaría toda la tarde sola y seguramente toda la noche.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono móvil le interrumpió su comida – _¿Quién podía ser?_ – Alargó su brazo para poder fijar su vista en la pantallita parpadeante que indicaba que la llamada era de una persona muy conocida por Ella.

**-Aló –** Respondió con desgana.

**-Hey** – La exclamación de parte de su amiga le alerto, algo muy importante debía de estarle ocurriendo – **¿Cómo estás? **- Aquella pregunta más que saludo, parecía una manera sugerente que ocultaba un cuestióname por mi estado de ánimo.

**-Pues mejor que tú** – Hizo una pausa – **No lo creo** – Soltó un suspiro.

**-Vamos Nel, no seas aguafiestas** – La chica sonaba muy efusiva – **Estoy que muero de felicidad **– Aquellas palabras eran algo ajenas a la chica que las estaba diciendo.

**-¿Estás segura que eres Arisawa?** – Rió divertida – **Seguro que te has apoderado de su cuerpo y ahora provocarás que mi amiga Tat, pierda su dignidad **–

**-No te burles** – La molestia en la voz de la pelinegra, fue la prueba de que efectivamente se trataba de su amiga Tatsuki.

-**Lo siento** – Respondió apenada - _El hecho de que su vida fuera patética no significaba que la de sus amigos también lo fuera, ¿no?_ – **Es muy extraño que de repente me llames y desbordes tanta, ¿felicidad?** – Sus palabras a medida en que eran dichas se iban haciendo menos creíbles.

- **Me he besado con Abarai** – Soltó sin rodeos, definitivamente ese tono impulsivo, directo y sin reservas era de lo más característico de su amiga. Sin embargo lo que estaba escuchando era de lo más sorpresivo – **Fue…** - La pelinegra buscaba las palabras que encajaran a la perfección para describir aquel suceso – **Cómo puedo decirlo…** - Otra pausa – **Un accidente** – Una risita divertida **– Así fue, un extraño y alucinante accidente** – La descripción hecha por su amiga le tomo por sorpresa, aún no procesaba las primeras palabras cuando ya seguían las demás, lo que si quedo más que claro era que aquella acción había sido un accidente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_**Hazme un favor**_ – Dijo entre dientes – _Porque es tan tonto y se queda con Ella, ¿Por qué se arriesga de aquella manera? _–

Que no podía verse en su espejo él había hecho lo mismo y lo único que había pasado era que había perdido a su mejor amiga, ahora Rukia no era parte de círculo social.

_-__**Ella dijo que quería un Peluche, que quería unas flores y que también quería un Globo**__ – Concluyó Grimmjow_

_**-Sólo eso, ¿Estás seguro que no pidió otra cosa más? -**__ Preguntó con sarcasmo. Esa chica sí que sabía que pedir y el sentimiento de culpa era siempre efectivo para que las víctimas obtuvieran lo que deseaban._

Ichigo recordó lo que tenía que comprar, Grimmjow había sido claro _**– No olvides nada – **_

Por supuesto que no olvidaría ninguna de las cosas que la chica quería. El deseaba vivir por mucho tiempo más y poder cambiar un poco, tal vez aquella acción podía ser una buena manera de comenzar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El silencio que hubo, alrededor de cinco minutos, fue eterno desde la percepción de la chica pelinegra, era bien sabido que la paciencia y tolerancia no eran una de sus cualidades.

**-Que no piensas decir nada** – Soltó incomoda Tatsuki **– Lo sé, seguro que es difícil de procesar –** Volvió a reírse – **Me paso lo mismo, no sabía si abofetearlo, soltarle una patada o apretar su cuello con mis propias manos** –

- **Pues estoy igual que tú** – Nel seguía asimilando lo ocurrido – **Aunque sigo debatiendo que fue lo que hiciste, tenías tres opciones y todas muy tentativas – **

**- Pues** – La chica, que pocas veces era presa de los nervios confesó – **No hice ninguna de las tres** – Tatsuki daba gracias al cielo que la conversación se diera por medio de sus celulares y no cara a cara – **Yo terminé correspondiendo a ese beso** – Las mejillas de la pelinegra se encontraban tan rojas que parecía que le daría fiebre.

**-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?** – La incredulidad, sorpresa y curiosidad que implicaban la pregunta, eran emociones que serían difíciles de disimular a esas alturas de la conversación y sobre todo con toda la información que su amiga le había dado.

**-Lo que escuchaste** – Tatsuki se encontraba más serena – **Te cuento, se me hizo tarde para ir a la práctica, mientras corría lo más aprisa que podía, choque con Abarai y pues por la velocidad que Yo llevaba caíamos al piso y para no pegarme termine encima de él** – Nel no pudo evitar reír – **Hey no pienses cosas indecentes –**

-**Yo no he dicho nada** – Negó Nel sin poder convencer a su amiga.

-**Pero lo pensaste que es peor** – Le reprochó.

**- Sígueme contando – **

**- Pues como te decía** – Retomó el tema de conversación – **Termine sobre él y cuando el muy imbécil quiso reincorporarse chocó con mi frente, así que ya sabes** - Respiró profundamente – **Al intentar levantar mi rostro y reclamarle nuestros labios chocaron** – Las mejillas de la pelinegra estaban sonrojadas nuevamente – **Y en lugar de que él se alejará, siguió besándome, no pude contenerme y correspondí – **

-**Seguro que tienes ojos soñadores** – se rió Nel.

**-Por supuesto que no** – Tatsuki intentaba disimular las emociones que aquel recuerdo le despertaba – **Sólo fue un beso –**

**- O si, claro, claro** – Nel no se creyó aquellas palabras – **Si así hubiese sido, no me estarías hablando** – Sonrió – **Te recuerdo que cuando llamaste estabas muy emocionada – **

- **Bueno, soy culpable de lo que se me acusa** – La chica dejo de controlarse – **Estoy saliendo con Abarai, es oficial **– Soltó de nueva cuenta sin rodeos.

**-Oye, ¿Quieres matarme?** – Nel se quejó – **Muchas emociones fuertes para una sola llamada, no llevamos ni veinte minutos y ¿Ya me has dicho todo?** – Preguntó con incredulidad.

**-Los detalles te los cuento después** – Dijo ya más tranquila – **Renji me ha invitado a cenar, tenemos que celebrar, ¿No?-**

- **Si, tienes razón** – Respondió Nel contenta por su amiga – **Muchas felicidades Tat **– La felicitación fue sincera, Ella sabía que la relación _Rechazo – Odio_ que sostenían aquellos dos era sólo una pantalla para disimular lo mucho que se gustaban y se querían entre sí – **Le das mis saludos a Renji –**

**- Si, gracias** – Tatsuki agradeció los buenos deseos de su amiga – **Y cuéntame** – La curiosidad de la pelinegra tenía que ser saciada – **El idiota de Grimmjow por fin se te ha declarado** – Realmente aquellas palabras se perdían entre diferenciar si aquello era una pregunta capciosa, una pregunta simple o simplemente una afirmación que negaba por si sola la relación de ambos.

**- Como crees** – Negó Nel cautelosa – **Grimmjow es mi mejor amigo, sólo eso** – Quiso sonar complacida con lo que decía – **El ya tiene a alguien… –** fue interrumpida.

-**Si a la chica pelos de zanahoria** – La molestia en las palabras de la pelinegra rayaban en la ira - **Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta que la chica a quien ama y amará siempre esa serás Tú y nadie más** – Tatsuki soltó una serie de palabrotas entre dientes que esperaba que su amiga no pudiera descifrar - **Por qué no se da cuenta una vez por todas que Tú estás enamorada de él –**

**- Porque así es mejor** – Respondió tristemente Nel – **Y créeme no tiene planes de terminar con Ella** – Hizo una pausa inhalando oxigeno – **Tiene una cita con Ella, hizo una reservación y le compró un obsequio lindo y especial –**

-**No es posible que Grimmjow te haga esto** – La chica pelinegra estaba muy enojada – **No sé con quién enojarme si contigo o con él **– Bufó – **Son tal para cual, ambos son idiotas** – La chica recapacitó en sus palabras – **Lo lamento Nel, es sólo que tú no te mereces esto, seguro que como buena mejor amiga fuiste ayudarle a comprar su obsequio a la pelos de zanahoria - **

**- Ya no hagas corajes** – La chica trato de calmar a su amiga – **Mejor apresúrate, ponte guapa y ve a celebrar con tu galán – **

**-Ya se me quitaron las ganas** – Dijo tratando de olvidar los malos pensamientos **– Mejor voy a tu casa y celebramos juntas, no quiero dejarte sola** – Dijo más animada – **Renji entenderá** –

**-Eso sí, que no** – Replicó Nel sintiéndose culpable por ser la causante de arruinar el sueño de su mejor amiga – **Tú te vas a poner muy guapa y le demostrarás a ese chico lo tonto que ha sido por no apresurarse a decirte lo que siente por ti desde antes **– Las palabras de Nel eran imperativas, no daría oportunidad a quejas.

**-Tú ganas** – Dijo poco convencida – **Pero, cualquier cosa **– Dudó - **Me llamas, ¿Oki?** –

**-Oki** – Sonrió Nel **– Diviértete –**

**-Gracias, Chao –**

**-Chao** – Ambas cortaron la llamada.

No podía creerlo, hasta su amiga Tatsuki había tenido suerte y uno de sus más profundos y secretos deseos se le había cumplido. Aunque era algo difícil para Ella tenía que apartar aquel pensamiento de envidia. Tatsuki siempre había estado ahí para Ella, como su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas, todas aquellas cosas que no podía compartir con Grimmjow, las compartía con la pelinegra, su mejor amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iba retrasado, sólo esperaba que aquello no estropeara su noche con Orihime. Echo un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera - _**Seis diez**_,_** Demonios**_ - Todo había sido culpa de Ichigo y sus reflexiones.

Entró al lugar y un camarero lo abordó **– Buenas tardes joven**… -

**-Jaegerjaquez** - Respondió Grimmjow a la sugerencia hecha por el hombre que le recibía para que le dijera su nombre.

-**Bienvenido joven Jaegerjaquez** - Asintió – **¿Tiene usted reservación?** – Preguntó solemnemente.

- **Si, está a mi nombre** – Dijo algo impaciente. Con su mirada buscaba a la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

**-Sígame** – El hombre le invitó a entrar – Por aquí – Con su mano le señalo la dirección hacia donde debía dirigirse **– Hay una jovencita que le espera** –

Aquellas palabras le tensaron y aliviaron al mismo tiempo, una mezcla extraña, pero soportable.

**-Llegamos-** Dijo el hombre - **En un momento le atienden** – La amabilidad del hombre era exagerada – **Disfrute de su noche **– Se retiró dejándole ahí frente a la mesa donde se encontraba una linda y elegantemente vestida Orihime.

**-Lamento la demora** – Se acercó hacia Ella, captando su atención, logró que girase su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrisa que le daba la bienvenida.

- **Me tenías preocupada – **

**-No es necesario** – Le dijo al ver que Ella estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie – **Yo voy hacia a ti –** Quedando frente a Ella se inclinó a depositar un dulce y casto beso en su mejilla.

**-¿Todo bien cariño?** – Preguntó preocupada.

-**Sí, algunos imprevistos sin importancia, sólo demoré quince minutos, lo siento** – Le sonrió - **¿Tenías mucho esperando? –**

**-No** – Respondió más relajada – **Igual llegue hace unos cinco minutos, si hubiese demorado un poco más, tal vez nos hubiéramos topado en la recepción** –

**- Ya has ordenado algo – **

**-No, te estaba esperando – **

En ese momento llegó el mesero que les iba atender todo el tiempo que Ellos estuviesen ahí.

-**Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Logan y estaré atendiéndolos, cualquier cosa estoy para servirles **–Saludó y presentó el hombre.

-**Buenas tardes** – Respondieron al saludo ambos – Muchas gracias –

**- Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber – **

**-A mi tráigame una sangría –** Dirigió su vista a Orihime para que Ella ordenará algo de beber.

**-A mi trae una limonada mineral, por favor – **

**-En un momento se las traigo** – y se marchó.

Después de unos minutos el mesero llegó con sus bebidas **– ¿Les tomó su orden?** – Preguntó.

**-Yo quiero pastel de carne, con guarnición de verduras y en lugar del puré de papa podría traerme espagueti, por favor** – La primera en ordenar fue la jovencita.

**-Si** – El mesero escribió en su libreta – **¿Y para usted caballero?** – Se dirigió a Grimmjow.

-**Pechuga rellena bañada con crema de champiñones, puré de papa y espagueti** – Cerró la carta.

**-¿Sería todo?** – Preguntó amablemente el hombre.

**-Por el momento si, gracias** – Respondió Grimmjow.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, con una conversación amena y sumamente agradable. A pesar de no tener muchas cosas en común, en otras se complementaban y respetaban las ideas de cada uno. Tenían más de dos años saliendo y hasta el momento nada había impedido que su relación siguiera su curso.

_**-Tengo algo para ti**_ – La voz de Grimmjow captó su atención por completo.

Había tantas cosas que tenían y que querían decirse desde hacía tanto tiempo, era momento de dar otro paso. El más importante de sus vidas y de su relación.

**-Espero te guste** – Grimmjow sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de terciopelo roja, alargó su mano hacia donde estaba la chica y la dejo frente a Ella.

_**-Grimmjow**_ – Balbuceó maravillada _**– Yo…**_ - Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

**- Lo compré pensando en ti** – El joven Sonrió complacido al ver la expresión de su rostro.

_**-Es precioso**_ – Sus ojos se cristalizaron al momento en que abría la caja y clavaba su vista grisácea en el lindo obsequio – **Muchas gracias** – Lo asió con su mano sacando la cadena que tenía como dije un hermoso corazón.

-**Me alegra que te guste** –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Hola!, acá estoy aprovechando las vacaciones ( como sólo es una semana, tengo que ponerme las pilas) Espero sus comentarios, ando en la duda total, ya no sé si dar un final feliz o uno triste, ojalá me ayuden a decidir, ya el próximo capítulo es el último y ya depende de cómo termine es si escribo un Epílogo._

_Gracias a las Personitas que lo leyeron y sobretodo muy especial a las que dejaron reviews__** Marce**__ (Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que la historia te guste. Ojalá haya valido la pena la espera) __**Guest**__ (Que bueno que te haya encantado, lo empecé a escribir cuando estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, jeje. Y pues no lo haré más largo por que la vdd, al inicio sólo iba ser un pequeño One Shot, pero se me ocurrió otra ideíta y fue así que termino en 3 capis y posiblemente un Epílogo, pero ya veremos qué pasa. Por cierto tengo pensado otro fic para Ellos, pero ese lo subiré una vez que actualice el fic de Besos Robados y Tú, mi razón de amar, que por X, Y o Z están en stand bye)_

_**Pd.**__ Si tienen tiempo, pasen a leer mis otros fics de esta pareja y si no es mucho pedir, dejen un comentario. Por fis._

_Les aprecia Alis chan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Por siempre Juntos_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

**-No lo puedo creer – **Dijo de mala gana – _**Demonios **_– Maldijo lo más bajo posible – **Este chico sí que tiene plastilina en la cabeza en lugar de materia gris – **

- **Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es lo qué te tiene tan molesta?** – Preguntó entre curioso y molesto el joven pelirojo.

**-No es nada** – Dijo comiendo otro pedazo de pan.

- **Cuando una mujer dice: "No es nada"** – Entre cerro sus ojos – **Son palabras que implican peligro y nada significa está pasando de todo** - Frunció el ceño incrédulo al ver que la chica volvía a negar con su rostro.

**-Olvídalo** – Dijo entre dientes, observando furiosa aquellas escena donde el mejor amigo de su mejor amiga, un idiota que no valoraba lo que tenía en su vida, le juraba amor eterno a una tonta chica pelos de zanahoria que confundía el amor con la amistad.

- **Tatsuki, se supone que debes disfrutar la comida** – El pelirojo se sintió incomodo al ver como la pelinegra se debatía internamente entre ir asesinar o no a alguien.

**-Renji** – Clavó su vista en el rostro del chico – _**Olvídalo **_– Arrastró las palabras dando por terminado el tema.

**-¿Se trata de algún ex novio? **– Soltó la pregunta y la chica casi se ahoga **– Lo siento, bebé un poco **– Le dijo acercando un vaso con naranjada.

Tatsuki empezó a toser aquellas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa – _Cof, Cof_ – Obedeció al chico y bebió del líquido – _**Yo…**_ - Se sonrojo – _**Nunca he…**_ - Se sintió vulnerable y expuesta. Pero, fue lo suficientemente rápida como para recuperar la compostura y cambiar el tema – **No se trata de eso** – Soltó más serena – **Nuestro pasado no debe interesarnos** – Suspiró bebiendo un poco más de naranjada.

-**Lo sabía** – Afirmó molesto Renji – **Se trata de un chico que te lastimó** – Su voz se endureció– **Tú actitud lo dice todo** – Clavó su vista en la de Ella –** Es como si quisieras asesinarle** – Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba una pareja que intercambiaban obsequios.

La pelinegra rodo los ojos. Ahora recordaba por qué no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y siempre dejaba de lado los sentimentalismos.

**-Renji –** Le habló con voz suave – **En serio, olvídalo** – Alargó su mano para acariciar por encima la de él – **No se trata de mí** – Dijo en tono triste – **Si no de una amiga que tiene toda su vida enamorada de un imposible **–

_**-Lo siento**_ - La mirada de compasión que recibió de parte de Renji le desarmó.

– **Que te quede muy claro** – La determinación con la que dijo sus palabras le convenció de que eran ciertas – **Que Tú eres al primero a quien le entrego mi corazón y le permito que me ame – **

Lo que escuchó fue lo único que Renji necesito para sentirse más que seguro de que confesarle sus sentimientos a Tatsuki Arisawa era lo más sensato y sabio que había hecho en toda su existencia. Sin reservas e impulsado por el deseo de probar nuevamente esos labios carmín se acercó lentamente y con suma suavidad y ternura le demostró cuán importante era Ella en su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El móvil de Grimmjow empezó a vibrar con insistencia. Lo sacó del bolsillo y observó que tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

-_**Amigo, ya tengo los obsequios que me pediste, ¿Ahora qué?**_ – Típico de Ichigo, no podía tener un poco de creatividad o iniciativa.

Sin dar tantos rodeos envió la respuesta.

-_**Ok**_- Recibió como única respuesta de su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_**Entrégaselos a Nel**_ – Cuando el celular de Ichigo sonó, de inmediato leyó lo que su amigo deseaba.

**-**_**Eres un Imbécil**_** –** Musitó Ichigo caminando hacia la casa de Nel – _**Vas a cometer el error más grande de tu vida **_– Dijo entre dientes – _**Aunque igual no siempre puede ocurrir a todos**_ – Se encogió de hombros – _**Igual y mi experiencia sea la contraria a la que pueda llegar a tener Grimmjow**_ – Seguía hablando y caminando.

-_**Sólo dile que al rato voy a verla**_ – Otro mensaje. Echo un vistazo.

_**- Ahora me va a usar de su mensajero personal de San Valentín**_ – Dijo mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grimmjow guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón justo cuando Orihime regresaba del tocador.

-**Sabes, no esperaba que me tuvieras un obsequio tan lindo** – Sonrió Orihime contemplando el lindo corazón de _Swarovski, __que llevaba en su cuello – __**Es hermoso**__ – Se encontraba contenta y liberada – __**Me da mucho gusto que nuestra relación de pareja concluya en buenos términos**__ – Clavó su mirada en la turquesa – __**Ya no soportaba que estuviéramos juntos por compromiso**__ – La mirada de Grimmjow se oscureció – __**Después de todo**__ – Buscó las palabras más apropiadas – __**Nunca – **__Silencio__** - Nadie va poder reemplazar, ocupar o siquiera alcanzar ese lugar que Nelliel tiene en tu corazón**__ – Otra sonrisa, sincera y amable – __**Es como si la tuvieras tatuada en el alma, en tu mente y corazón **__– Le dejaba hablar, estaba seguro que Ella necesitaba desahogarse – __**Jamás hubiese podido seguir compitiendo contra Ella**__ – Sonrió complacida – __**No contra alguien tan amable, sincera y tan enamorada de ti **__– Le guiño un ojo – __**Siempre ha tenido ventaja, y Ella no lo sabe**__ – Aquellas palabras eran una reflexión cómplice de lo que Ella y El sentían – __**Me da tanto gusto que por fin puedas enfrentarte a ti mismo, a tus emociones y seas lo suficiente valiente para decirle lo mucho que la amas**__ – Hizo un gesto cómplice __**– ¡Dios mío!**__ – Exclamó - __**Que digo amor, lo que tú sientes por esa Chica es idolatría pura y divina **__–Soltó una risita divertida que compartió con Grimmjow._

_-…- No hubo palabras de parte de Grimmjow, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, en silencio le daba la completa y absoluta razón, palabra por palabra eran ciertas. Nelliel Tu Odelswanck era la chica más extraña y enigmática que había conocido en la secundaría. Aquel primer encuentro que habían tenido, era demasiado difícil de olvidar _

_– __Ella una jovencita estudiosa y responsable. Por otro lado Él un chico valedor e inteligente, cuando Ella le había confrontado diciéndole que debía aprovechar más su inteligencia y empezar a pensar más en su futuro. Se ganó su respeto, era la primera chica que le retaba y más atrevida aún le cuestionaba sobre su vida y forma de ser. En ese momento empezó a verla de otra manera, se hizo a la idea de que sería mejor persona para satisfacción propia y para que Ella también se sintiera orgullosa de Él. Era Nel quien apostaba por Él cada que los maestros le pedían que hiciera alguna investigación. Era Nel quien le alentaba a alcanzar y lograr todo lo que se proponía. Era Ella quien le escuchaba y apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas. Era Ella quien estaba dispuesta acompañarle hasta el fin del mundo si se requería. Por eso y otras cosas más era que se había terminado de convencer que Nel era la persona con quien quería compartir todo el resto de su vida –_

-**Muchas Felicidades Grimmy** – Interrumpió los pensamientos del chico **– Por fin** – Sonrió – **Sin remordimientos podre iniciar una relación con Ulquiorra **– Suspiró.

Grimmjow asintió – **La verdad no sé que le ves a ese Zombie **– La seriedad con que hizo el comentario le hizo ganarse una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Orihime.

-**Cada persona tiene su corazoncito** – Entrecerró sus ojos – **Yo no cuestionó tus gustos** –

**-Disculpa** – Le miró retador **– No compares Nel es mucho muy distinta a Cifer** – Respondió.

**-Nel algunas veces puede ser infantil** – Se defendió.

Grimmjow se rió – **Lo sé **– Afirmó sin problemas – **Pero, la mayoría de las veces es madura y me mantiene en el buen camino **– Le guiño un ojo.

**-Hay cualidades que tú logras ver en Nel, que los demás no vemos **– Sonrió – **Ustedes se han hecho muy cercanos** – Le miró más relajada **– De las misma manera en que Yo veo en Ulquiorra muchas cualidades que otros no ven –**

**-Sigo pensando que no es lo mismo – **

Sería una discusión de nunca terminar – **Dejémoslo así** – La chica se sintió derrotada. Grimmjow era tan terco y necio que difícilmente admitiría una derrota o un error.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_-¿Quién podría ser?_**_ - Se suponía que las personas andaban por ahí celebrando el día de los enamorados. El sonar insiste del timbre de su casa, le hizo ponerse de pie e ir a atender._

_Antes de llegar a la puerta y abrir le asaltó una duda – __¿Y si Tatsuki decidió venir acá y dejo plantado a Renji?__ – Decidida abrió la puerta y lo que encontró la dejo con ojos abiertos y perpleja __- ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en la puerta de su casa el mejor amigo de Grimmjow? –_

_**-Itsigo**__ – La incredulidad con la que dijo su nombre le hizo parecer que entraba a una dimensión desconocida._

_-__**Te he dicho que es Ichigo**__ – Malhumorado el recién llegado clavó su mirada en la chica._

_Aquella imagen aún le tenía sorprendida. No era común que el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo fuera a visitarle y sobre todo lo que no encajaba en la visita era el hecho de que el joven llevaba muchos obsequios._

_-__A pesar de su confesión y el otro obsequio especial-__ Puso sus ojos en blanco - __¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?__ – Pensó Ichigo rojo de vergüenza suponiendo lo que Nellliel pudiera estar pensando – __Grimmjow, te mataré__ – No apartó la vista de la chica que no podía disimular su asombro – __Todavía tenías que enviarme a comprar todos estos obsequios__ – _

_Tenía que dar crédito a la escena, todo era real, muy real;- para su __¿fortuna?__ El joven de cabellos anaranjados llevaba un lindo arreglo de rosas rojas, Un cilindro de cristal transparente, dentro tenía 5 rosas y un par de lirios que realzaban el diseño elegante y sofisticado de aquel hermoso obsequio. También llevaba un peluche de pantera de aproximadamente un metro sin contar la cola dentro de una enorme bolsa de regalo y en las asas de la bolsa venía amarrado un Globo con fondo metálico que decía: __"Eres especial"__, la figura de un oso enamorado le daba un toque de lo más romántico al mensaje. _

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- **__Aquella pregunta cargada de curiosa incertidumbre hizo que la vergüenza se apoderara de Ichigo, algo le decía que la chica estaba mal interpretando la situación, se encogió de hombros – __**Creo que te has equivocado de casa**__ – dijo con cautela – __**Rukia vive en el fraccionamiento siguiente**__ – la amabilidad y seguridad de sus palabras dejaron más avergonzado al chico de cabellos anaranjados._

_**- Esto es para ti**__ – Le ofreció los obsequios, asegurándole que Ella era la dueña. Pero, antes de que siguiera pensando algo equivoco – __**Grimmjow me pidió que te los trajera**__ – empezaba a relajarse, el ambiente que antes se había tornado tenso empezaba a suavizar la interacción entre ambos._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**-**_**¿Hay algo que te preocupa?** – Tenía rato ya observando a Orihime y podía darse cuenta que algo le inquietaba.

-**Mi mamá** – La preocupación se vio reflejada en su rostro – **Temó que no tome para bien el fin de nuestro noviazgo –** Sonrió con tristeza – **Ya sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando le dijimos que seriamos novios **– Se encogió de hombros y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – **Nuestras madres han sido amigas desde que son niñas, así que es aceptable que esperaran que Tú y Yo pudiéramos avanzar para bien en nuestra relación** –

-**Por mi madre ni te preocupes** – El tono en que él hablaba era tranquilizador – **Si hay alguien que desea que Nel y Yo estemos juntos esa es mi mamá **– Hizo una media sonrisa – **La adora tanto o más que Yo **– El rostro de Orihime se relajaba a medida que escuchaba lo que su ex novio le decía.

**-Me alegra mucho **– Sonrió.

-**De hecho le preocupaba mucho **– Le guiño un ojo –** El hecho de que Yo jugará contigo y te lastimará el hecho de que Yo no te quisiera como tú mereces – **

-**Me imagino** – La chica suspiró lenta y largamente **– Ni hablar** – Bebió de su limonada **– Esto tuvo muy buen final –**

Grimmjow asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de la joven.

-**Tengo que ir a verme con Ulquiorra **– Miró la pantalla de su celular –** Ya le he hecho esperar lo suficiente –** Sonrió – **La condición que me puso para encontrarme con mi ex novio** – Se rió divertida – **Es que tengo que pasar el doble de tiempo que me demorare** – Observó la hora – **Y llevó tres cuartos de hora de retraso –**

**-Mucha suerte** – Grimmjow se puso de pie para despedirse de Ella.

**-Gracias** – Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su ex novio como despedida definitiva a su relación como enamorados. Eran lo suficiente maduros para no permitir que aquel resbalón estropeara su amistad – **Me saludas a Nelliel –**

**-De tu parte** – Estrechó su mano.

La mirada de agradecimiento y relajada que le obsequiaba era una prueba más de que no era Ella la chica adecuada para él. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo y con su amiga de infancia, siempre tendría una relación especial con aquella chica, tan amable e inocente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Notas de la autora:** Acá el siguiente capítulo, Ojalá que la espera haya valido. Como el capítulo se iba a alargar mucho lo corte para que no estuviera tan tedioso. Ya en el siguiente capítulo se viene el final y el encuentro entre Nel y Grimm ^.^. _

_Gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un reviews:__** Tesake **__y__** Dairen Tsukihino.**_

_Pd. Ya se vienen las otras actualizaciones de los fics Besos Robados y Tú, mi razón de amar, lamento la demora, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y la vdd muy apenas tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas. _

_Alis chan._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Por siempre Juntos_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Llevaba más de treinta minutos de pie observando el edificio. No estaba seguro de si encontrarse con su ex novia y ex amiga fuera la mejor de las ideas _**– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo**_ – Soltó molesto, su indecisión le tenía al borde de la locura – _**No es posible que espere una reconciliación sencilla y rápida –**_ Bajo su rostro en derrota – _**Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa – **_

**-Si sigues ahí** – Hubo un silencio - **Pescarás un resfriado** - Se escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Aquella intervención le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Esperaba verla, pero, no tan pronto – **Kuchiki **– Musitó sin hacer ningún movimiento - **¿Qué haces aquí?** –

La chica sonrió – **Ichigo **– Dijo su nombre con dulzura – **Yo aquí vivo** – Respondió esperando a que el chico de cabellos anaranjados le hiciera frente.

Golpeó su cabeza mentalmente –_Pregunta estúpida_ – Sin más se giró. Quedando frente a frente a escasos pasos el uno del otro, ambos se sintieron cómodos. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para sanar sus heridas y parecía también el momento adecuado para dar y obtener perdón.

**-Yo…** - Dudó un poco – **Me da gusto verte** – Le obsequió una sincera y agradable sonrisa, desde lo más profundo y transparente de su corazón.

**-¿Quieres una taza con chocolate?** – Preguntó como si todo estuviera bien entre Ellos.

Ichigo asintió, temía que al decir alguna palabra, se produjera algún malentendido y se arruinará aquel extraño y cálido reencuentro. Rukia le hizo una invitación y él no había podido rechazarla.

– **He comprado el pastel de fresas que tanto te gusta** – le guiño un ojo y le enseño la caja donde venía aquel exquisito postre – **De tu pastelería favorita** – con una calma elegante le indicó que le siguiera.

Se encontraba de lo más feliz, su mente no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo y su corazón se resistía a ser lastimado una vez más. A pesar de que su razón le indicaba que aquella oportunidad era correcta. Su corazón se refugiaba rogando a su cerebro que no avanzará. Se quedó de pie, observando como Rukia avanzaba a la entrada de su casa. La joven detuvo su camino al darse cuenta que Ichigo no le seguía.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** Cuestionó al verle inmóvil.

Ichigo no se movió, no dijo nada, su mirada se clavo en las pupilas violetas, creyendo que se trataba de - _¿Un sueño o de una pesadilla?-_ Ya todo le daba igual.

-**Sí, hay una cosa que he deseado con todo mi corazón para este San Valentín** – La chica le obsequio una cálida sonrisa –**Es tener la oportunidad de volver a verte, hacer las paces** – hizo una pausa para poder buscar las palabras que terminarán por convencerle de entrar – **Compartir una rebanada de tu pastel favorito acompañado de chocolate caliente y…** - Dudó un poco antes de sentir sus mejillas calientes, seguro se encontraba roja como una manzana de cuento de hadas – **Tener la oportunidad de besarte** – Sin más, alargó su mano esperando que Ichigo le correspondiese.

Como si estuviese programado a responder de una manera positiva a aquellas palabras, alargó su mano para aprisionar la de Rukia, esperando que no se esfumara.

**-Lo siento**- le dijo en silencio con la mirada.

**-Algunas veces la vida da segundas oportunidades** – dijo la chica girando el pomo de la puerta, daba una respuesta en voz alta a su disculpa.

**-Gracias –** Asintió el joven mirando como la chica se dirigía a la cocina.

_**-Toda una ocasión especial**_ – Susurró observando la cajita que asía con fuerza- **Para mucho más locuras **- Sonrió más relajado.

Los fantasmas del pasado, se quedaban en el olvido y el presente le indicaba que era el momento de volver a empezar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seguía recostada en el sofá, un sinfín de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza – _Ninguna con respuestas claras_ - Dejó que su mirada recorriera toda la habitación – _Aquello que le daba alcance a su campo visual_ – Detuvo su mirada en los obsequios que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor – _**Un sueño –**_ Musitó sin apartar su vista – _**Era como pedir tres deseos**_ – Dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa – _Había recibido tres obsequios_ – Soltó un largo y pausado suspiro – _Lo que Ella había pedido, eso mismo había recibido_ – Cerró sus ojos esperando que por fin llegaran todas las respuestas que se reusaban a dar una explicación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez fuera del restaurante y sintiéndose libre de hacer con su vida sentimental lo que le viniera en gana, tomo la decisión de enfrentarse a la verdad, aquella que había intentado ignorar desde hacía un tiempo. Se alegraba de no ser lo suficientemente imbécil para dejar pasar una de las oportunidades más importantes y significativas que la vida le brindaba – _Es un hecho_ – Se dijo en silencio, caminando con paso firme y apresurado hacia la casa de su mejor amiga. El destino de su relación con Nel se encontraba en manos de Ella misma. Sólo Nel podría determinar el futuro de ambos y rogaba al cielo no haberse equivocado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí recostada. Lo que si sabía era que su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido. A pesar de haber recibido aquellos obsequios, tan lindos y con una carga emocional sumamente significativa, no se sentía del todo feliz, la sensación de vacío que experimentaba la tenía al borde del colapso. Porque no era lo suficientemente valiente como para declarar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo – _Sencillamente_ – hizo una nota mental –_Porque él no te quiere de esa manera_ – Se reprochó mentalmente – _Él te quiere, pero no de la forma en que Tú quisieras_ – Algunas veces su Yo interno podía llegar a ser muy cruel. Aunque si no fuera por este, tal vez ya hubiese perdido la cordura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Este retraso te costara mucho más de lo que has pensado_ – se dijo en silencio la pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad. Lo último que esperaba era terminar riñendo con su novio en una fecha como esa –**Seguro que está enfadado** – movió la cabeza en negación, no era momento para ser pesimista. Sin embargo, en ese momento pensar en el peor de los escenarios era lo más sensato y acertado.

Paró su carrera. Le vio delante de su casa, de pie, serio, elegante, sofisticado, tan él. Sonrió para sus adentros, el amor no tenía explicación. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel chico y lo mejor de todo era que su amor era correspondido. Todo aquello le parecía un sueño.

**-Lamento la demora** – Dijo acercándose a él **– El tiempo se fue volando –**

El chico giró su rostro y clavó su mirada en rostro de la joven – **Pensé que te habías arrepentido** – Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

-**No lo digas ni en broma** – Replicó Orihime – **Me alegra que me hayas esperado** – Sonrió y acercándose tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios – **Te prometo que te compensaré por todos el tiempo que me has esperado –** Le abrazó **– ¿Qué quieres hacer?** – La pregunta no fue respondida.

Los ojos del joven se posaron en el angelical y calmo rostro de su novia – **Vamos al cine, comamos un helado, vayamos al parque…** – Sonrió. Se sentía nerviosa, hablaba agolpando las palabras, una detrás de la otra, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-**A donde Tú quieras** – Le dijo el pelinegro antes de sellar los labios de la pelirroja con un cálido beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El momento estaba cerca. Respiró profundamente, no había marcha atrás – Ahora o nunca – dijo entre dientes antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de su amada amiga.

El sonido insistente del timbre le sacó de su ensimismamiento _-¿Quién podrá ser ahora?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente. Curiosa se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta echó un vistazo al reloj de pared que había en el recibidor – _**9:30**_ – Dijo distraída. No tenía idea de quién podría ser - _No son horas para recibir visitas en este día _– Pensó con sorpresa – _No, cuando la mayoría de las personas celebra con sus parejas_ - Y conociendo a sus padres, ellos definitivamente no llegarían hasta el día siguiente.

Sin mucho entusiasmo abrió la puerta – _**Buenas…**_- las palabras se entrecortaron – _**Noches**_ – Terminó diciendo en voz más baja al ver frente a Ella, ahí de pie al causante y culpable de su repentino insomnio.

-¿**Recibiste los obsequios?** – Le preguntó directamente, ansioso por recibir una respuesta.

**-Sí**- Respondió la joven asintiendo. La sorpresa que había experimentado al verle ahí, no podía ser disimulada, seguía reflejada en su mirada. Seguía sin poder articular más palabras.

**- ¿Fue justo lo que deseabas?** – Las palabras interrogantes seguían mezcladas con una extraña ansiedad.

-**Si**- Siguió respondiendo sin poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-¿Te gustaron?** – Siguió interrogando.

-**Si**- No podía responder de otra manera, los monosílabos eran la mejor opción en ese momento.

-**¿No tienes nada más que decir?** – Preguntó Grimmjow incomodo al ver Nel no reaccionaba como él pensaba o mejor dicho deseaba que lo hiciera.

**- Si** – Esta vez parpadeo una, dos, tres veces, como si estuviera por fin haciendo contacto con su consciencia, con aquella rara realidad - _¿Qué hacía Grimmy a esa hora frente a Ella?_ – Se preguntó nerviosa_ - ¿Qué no se suponía que debía estar con su novia?_ – Su mirada se había clavado en la de él.

**-Deja de responder_ "Si"_ a todo lo que pregunto** – Su mirada turquesa le escrudiño con molestia. Necesitaba respuestas más elaboradas, con más explicación, no simples monosílabos.

Nel asintió. Tenía dificultades para asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo _**- ¿Esto es un sueño?**_ – Susurró para sí misma – _Eso es, seguro me quede dormida y mi inconsciente me está jugando una broma –_ Se dijo en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos para volver abrirlos _– Ya no tiene por qué estar ahí _– Pensó mientras abría sus ojos y su mirada verde musgo se cruzaba con la del apuesto chico _– Imposible_ - Musitó incrédula.

**-Déjate de tonterías** – Comentó Grimmjow de mala gana **– Déjame pasar** – La hizo a un lado y entró. Un gesto con ausencia de caballerismo.

**-¿Pero?... ¿Qué te pasa?-** Soltó molesta – **Para empezar no son horas de dar visitas –**

**-¿Desde cuándo?** – Le miró intensamente - **¿Las nueve cuarenta son altas horas de la noche para ti?** – Preguntó incrédulo.

**-Desde que me siento cansada y tengo sueño** – Le respondió mordaz entrecerrando sus ojos.

**-Me siento ofendido** – Expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Aquel comentario captó su atención por completo – _¿Grimmy, Ofendido?_ – Eran dos palabras no compatibles.

Se relajó y soltó un suspiro. En aquel momento alguien tenía que ceder y mostrar algo de cordura. Intentó hacer las paces. En ese momento ni Ella entendía el por qué de su reacción. Debería estar contenta de tenerle ahí a su lado y sobre todo agradecida por los lindos obsequios que él había comprado para Ella.

**-¿Quieres cenar?** – Preguntó mirándole de reojo. Su mirada se suavizó y el tono de su voz fue más dulce.

**-Pensé que tenías sueño** – El tono de Grimmjow entre dejo ver que seguía molesto.

**- Prepararé emparedados y Limonada** – Comentó ignorando la pregunta.

-**Quiero dos y el vaso más grande que tengas con limonada** – Nel sonrió.

Se dirigió a la cocina convencida de que esa noche Grimmjow se uniría a compartir con Ella un insomnio colectivo.

¿FIN?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Salu2! Lamento la demora, pero estoy aprovechando todo el tiempo libre que me queda para actualizar. Les informó que este es el último capítulo de este fic. Sólo hace falta un epílogo donde explicaré que paso con las parejas de las que hice mención en esta historia y donde también comentaré como fue que Grimm se le declaró a Nel y como le entrega el dije (Recuerdan el corazón y la llave que le gustaron mucho a Nel)._

_Agradezco el apoyo de todos los que leen este y todos mis fics. Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios. En especial les agradezco a: __**May**__(Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, prometo no demorar. ) __**Tesake, Dairen Tsukihino**__. Chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_Pd. Les invito a leer mis otros fics de esta pareja, y aprovecho para comentar que actualice el fic de "Eventos cotidianos"._

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega._

_Al chan _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Por siempre Juntos_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Notas:** Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de los diferentes personajes que utilice para que se desarrollara. Desde la perspectiva de alguno de Ellos se cuenta que ocurrió y como viven en lo actual._

* * *

_Dedicado a:_

_**Dairen Tsukihino, Tesake, Marce y May **_

_Por su perseverancia, paciencia y motivación inyectada a la autora durante la escritura de este fic._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Daire Tsukihino y Tesake**_

_Por agregar esta historia en sus favoritos._

_**A. y Tesake**_

_Por agregar esta historia en sus alertas._

_**Marce, Dairen Tsukihino, Tesake, May**_

_Por seguir esta historia y dejar sus valiosos comentarios._

_Y en general a todos aquellos **lectores silenciosos** que siguieron la historia y sobre todo que le dieron la oportunidad a esta pareja de tener un universo alterno romántico._

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Observé por unos instantes el dije que hacia juego con la cadena de plata que años atrás había recibido como obsequio de día de San Valentín de parte de una de las personas más importantes y especiales de mi vida.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Grimmjow y Yo nos habíamos enfrentado por primera vez a nuestros sentimientos, los reales, aquellos que ocultábamos tras la fachada de una amistad sólida, donde dos personas podían estar juntas en las buenas, en las malas y en las situaciones más difíciles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Si me sentía confundida y fuera de lugar en ese momento. Nadie podía echarme en cara mi ausencia. Me sentía entre sorprendida, emocionada y confusa por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Seguía sin comprender que ocurría. Se suponía que Yo pasaría la noche sola en casa y que Grimmjow estaría disfrutando de una hermosa cena romántica con "su chica". Pero, en lugar de aquella situación. Me encontraba enfrascada en otra absolutamente muy distinta y distante a lo que Yo había imaginado._

_A pesar de nuestra pequeña discusión, las cosas entre nosotros nunca podían empeorar, al contrario siempre buscábamos la manera de dar solución a nuestras diferencias – Alguien tiene que ceder – me dije en silencio terminando de hacer los emparedados prometidos – Y hoy me tocaba a mí – Por hoy, Grimmjow se había puesto de lo más guapo con sus obsequios y con su enigmática visita. Mis pensamientos más otras múltiples incógnitas me tenían de lo más confundida. Solté un suspiro corto y me dispuse a salir de la cocina. _

_**-¿Ya me vas a decir que haces aquí?** – Pregunté con cautela y curiosidad._

_Me miró de soslayo y dio una mordida al emparedado – Silencio – Esta situación me ponía de lo más incomoda – **No me digas nada** – dije encogiéndome de hombros. No le iba a dar más importancia a esta situación – No más de la que merece – Me dije en silencio probando mi emparedado._

_-**Tienes un don especial para arruinar las sorpresas** – Me dijo con seriedad y determinación._

_Aquel comentario me molesto. Estaba dispuesta a empezar una discusión – Abrí la boca – Lo pensé mejor y la cerré – No dije nada- No valía la pena, seguramente El tendría razón, desde que Grimmjow había llegado me encontró a la defensiva y no le había dado el tiempo de explicarme el porqué de los regalos, de su visita y de que me estuviera martirizando con aquella sencilla cena._

_Sonrió de medio lado **– Adoro tus emparedados** – Dijo en tono divertido, sabiendo que Yo estaba molesta ya y que me contenía de empezar una discusión. Le miré de reojo indicándole que lo mejor era qué pensará bien en las palabras que estaba dispuesto a decirme. Ignorando mi mirada siguió hablando – **Adoro observar tu rostro cuando te enojas** – Giré mi rostro completamente quedando frente a frente con su rostro. Mis ojos estaban abiertos por completo **– Nel, eres un encanto** – Se acercó a mi rostro lo suficiente para sentir su respiración chocando con mi mejilla derecha – **Estas tan linda cuando enrojeces** – Soltó con descaro, sabiendo que sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa y dejado muda – Aprovechado – pensé sin saber qué hacer, ni decir – Esto tiene que ser un sueño –_

_Algunas veces, la mayoría. Grimmjow podía llegar a ser un orgulloso insoportable. Consciente de su belleza, solía coquetear y hacer uso de sus encantos – **Vine a darte esto **– Le ví sacar una caja de terciopelo negro de su bolso y lo colocó delante de mí. Observé la caja en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar – Más obsequios – Pensándolo por unos instantes más, que para mi fueron una eternidad alargué la mano para tomar la caja. La abrí y lo que encuentro dentro de esta me dejo todavía más impresionada – **No puede ser** – Musité incrédula, levanté mi vista para posarla en el rostro sonriente de Grimmjow – **¿Qué significa esto?** – La pregunta salió por propia voluntad._

_**-Lo que lees** – Bebió de su limonada – **Eso significa** – Aquellas palabras me confundieron más. El papel tenía algo escrito y esas líneas me sorprendieron más de lo que ya pensaba no podía estarlo. Todo estaba pasando de una manera tan rápida, inesperada y sumamente incomoda. Volví a leer las palabras escritas - ¿Quieres estar por siempre a mi lado? – Una pregunta simple. Y unos renglones más abajo una ¿Respuesta? –Sólo tienes que asentir – Aparte mi vista del papel y clavé la mirada en su figura. Y mi conciencia fue quien pregunto en silencio - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta – **¿Estas de Broma?** – Susurré sin saber cómo interpretar aquellas palabras. Quería Gritar, Llorar, Reir y sobre todo despertar de esta ¿Pesadilla? Si todo marchaba tan bien - ¿Por qué tenía que empezar a complicarse? – Me pregunté mentalmente._

_**-Nunca he sido más sincero conmigo mismo** – Escuché hablar a Grimmjow con decisión y determinación – **Me conoces** – Su voz era gélida - **No haré una estúpida escena, ni te diré una tonta declaración –** Me miró con intensidad, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron, sentí chinita la piel, de gallina. **– Lo que está escrito** – Entrecerró sus ojos estudiando mi rostro, mis reacciones – **Interprétalo textual** – Sonrió con malicia – **No espero una respuesta verbal** – Seguía sin apartar su vista de mi – **Dame tu respuesta** – Sin pensarlo mucho, sin tener control de mis movimientos, Asentí. Terminé dando una respuesta. Aquella que Grimmjow esperaba._

_**-Es tuyo** – Alargó su mano sacando el dije con el corazón y la llave – **Ahora ambos te pertenecen** – Sonrió, un gestó de felicidad y victoria, podía leerlo en sus ojos – **Mi corazón y la llave que deja libres mis sentimientos **– Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo en silencio, suerte que hace mucho tiempo aprendiera a leer los labios. Un mensaje oculto, un secreto que sólo compartiríamos El y Yo – **Idem** – Dije de la misma manera, un dialogo silencioso. Una palabra que él entendía a la perfección. Una vez el maestro de metodología nos había dicho que para citar una fuente que se repitiera en un documento sólo escribiéramos Idem en el pie de notas, su significado: «igual que la referencia anterior», Y los chicos de la clase, Grimmy y Yo habíamos tomado la palabra para citar lo que nosotros decíamos y que tampoco se repitiera. _

_Con aquella extraña, excitante y original declaración me acerque a su rostro y besé su mejilla – **Te amo** – Susurré a escasos centímetros de su oído._

_**-Idem** – Musitó girando su rostro para aprisionar mis labios, de una manera tierna e inocente -**Mi primer beso** – No pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios – **Nuestro primer beso** – Tan ansiado por ambos, sin mucha resistencia deje que profundizará aquel beso, al principio torpe por mi inexperiencia. Había esperado tanto este momento que si se trataba de otro sueño, era lo más real que había experimentado antes._

_**-Por siempre** – Leí en voz baja la leyenda que se encontraba escrita dentro del corazón – **Juntos** – Concluyó leyendo Grimmjow. Me sentía la chica más feliz en ese momento, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y estaba segura que mi deseo más secreto se cumpliría dentro de unos años más. Porque de lo que si me encontraba muy segura era de que quería estar a su lado siempre._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-_**Soñando despierta**_ – Escuché la seductora voz de mi marido muy cerca de mi oreja – _**Apresúrate **_– Besó mi sien – _**Llegaremos tarde**_ – Dijo dando por seguro que así sería.

Sonreí observando mi reflejo en el espejo – **Ni lo sueñes –** Me puse de pie, girando mi cuerpo quede frente a él – **Itsigo jamás te perdonaría** – Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. Me acercó a su rostro y le obsequió un tierno beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me encuentro sumamente nervioso. Me he preguntado lo mismo durante las últimas semanas - _¿Y si Rukia no se presenta?_ – Buscó con la mirada a mi mejor amigo, juró que si no llega a tiempo lo asesino y lo vuelvo a asesinar hasta que su agradable esposa me suplique para no hacerle más daño – _Esta situación me está matando y saca lo peor de mí_ – Paseo mi mirada una vez más y por fin le veo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver a Grimmjow acompañado de su linda familia. Quien iba decir que el idiota de mi mejor amigo iba a tener que casarse antes que Yo. Después de todo supo aprovechar su cerebro y tomar medidas desesperadas cuando se entero que el Padre de Nelliel tenía que mudarse fuera del país por cuestiones de trabajo y por consiguiente se llevaría a toda su familia: Esposa e hija. No lo dudó y le propuso matrimonio a la jovencita, así que con tres años de matrimonio, vive feliz a lado de su esposa y gemelos. Creo que la vida le ha sonreído y por ser el mejor de los amigos bien merecido se lo tiene.

Respiró profundamente- _Rukia, ¿Qué esperas?, ¿Por qué no llegas?_ – Sigo buscando desesperado con la mirada la frágil y grácil figura de mi futura esposa – _Demonios _- Maldigo preocupado.

-**Tranquilo**- Escuchó la voz burlona de mi amiga de la infancia, Tatsuki – **Recuerda la novia es la única persona a la que se le permite demorarse** – Sonríe dándome palmaditas en la espalda – **No creo que sea lo suficiente cuerda como para fugarse** – Me mira con cariño – **Está totalmente enamorada de ti, ni un cataclismo le impedirá llegar a su boda** – Me guiña un ojo.

Las palabras de Tatsuki me llevaron al pasado. A sentirme presa de los pensamientos, de aquellos agradables e inolvidables recuerdos que me hacían reafirmar que lo que Rukia y Yo sentíamos él uno por el otro, era de lo más sólido y real.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_-**Hey Rukia** – Hablo con más seguridad - **¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** – Suelto sin rodeos. _

_Lo mejor era ser directo, actuar con determinación, con valor y con convicción. Rukia es la mujer a la que Yo amé desde el primer momento en que vi. Es la mujer que amo desde este momento que de nuevo tengo cerca y que amaré hasta que la muerte nos separé._

_Trago saliva con dificultad al escuchar el impacto de algo que se estrella en el piso – Los platos, el pastel – Pienso y camino hacia Ella. Me mira sin moverse, su vista se encuentra clavada en mi persona. Puedo percatarme que su mirada se nubla, brilla cristalina, sus lágrimas se encuentran listas para correr sin limitaciones._

_-Silencio – Sin decirle nada, temiendo su respuesta, no sé que decir. _

_Lo único que puedo hacer es dirigirme hacia Ella para empezar a recoger "el desastre", empiezo a juntar los fragmentos de los platos, observo las piezas – parecen un rompecabezas – me digo mentalmente, no quiero pensar en otra cosa, quiero olvidar donde me encuentro, con quien me encuentro y sobre todo de lo que dije – Si pudiera regresar el casette – me digo en silencio, mis palabras inyectadas de derrota. _

_Siento unos labios temblorosos cerca de la comisura de mis labios – No es posible – La sorpresa y ¿La felicidad? Me invaden. No me siento merecedor de aquella respuesta. Sin embargo, sé que es lo que he estado esperando desde que decidí comprar aquel anillo de compromiso. Aún somos jóvenes, pero sé que si logro hacer que Rukia prometa que se casará conmigo. Ella cumplirá así tengan que pasar miles de años._

_-**Te amo** – Musito contra sus labios y sin poder contenerme me apodero de sus labios. Intentando saciar la necesidad que tengo de estos, de sentirlos cerca de los míos, de percibir que este beso es real._

_- **También te amo** – Me dice intentando contener la emoción. Y me vuelve a besar. Nos ponemos a limpiar juntos. Seguimos en silencio como temiendo que lo ocurrido se trate de un sueño._

_**-La próxima vez que me hagas ese tipo de preguntas –** Rukia decide romper el incomodo silencio – **Ten más tacto, ¿quieres?** – Me mira con amor – **Le debes una vajilla a mamá** – Ahora Yo sonrió sin poder dejar de verla._

_**-Le comparé una docena** – Digo exagerando llevando las piezas rotas al cesto._

_Rukia mueve su cabeza en negativa – **Tú eres un caso perdido** – Sostiene mi mano para poder levantarse **– Eso sí** – hace una mueca con malicia – angelical – **Nos casaremos dentro de cinco años que ya hayamos terminado nuestros estudios –**_

_-**Dentro de siglos si quieres** – La abrazo posesivamente – **Siempre que prometas que no cambiarás de opinión** - La vuelvo a besar sellando una promesa de eterno amor. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Amo las bodas, siempre logro ponerme sentimental en los momentos más esperados de la ceremonia. Escuchó al ministro preguntarle a Ichigo si acepta a Rukia por esposa y viceversa y escuchar que ambos aceptan me llevan a recordar mi boda, me siento tan feliz. Casada de seis meses con el amor de mi vida y esperando a nuestro primer hijo, mejor no nos puede ir.

**-Ten** – Escuchó la voz gélida y sombría de mi marido. Siento su mano dar un ligero apretón a la mano que tengo libre – **No seas sentimental** –

**-Son las hormonas** – Replicó, su comentario me irrita – **Tu hijo me pone sensible** – Seco las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Ulquiorra me ofreció hace unos momentos.

**-En las bodas anteriores no estabas embarazada** – Puedo ver como hace una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Pero, no es imposible para mí dejarla pasar desapercibida, le conozco como la palma de mi mano. Y justo es por eso que nos entendemos. Yo leo y traduzco sus gestos y lenguaje corporal y el deduce y simplifica las mil y una palabra que puedo llegar a decir sin que nadie más me entienda.

-**Hoy dormirás en el sofá** – Suelto molesta. Y como es de esperarse, lo simplifica. Me deposita un beso en la frente y con su seria mirada me dice que me ama tanto o más que Yo a él.

Somos tal para cual, una pareja algo dispareja que cuando nos encontramos juntos somos de lo más complementarios. Si hace cinco años me hubiesen dicho que iba ser muy feliz a lado de mi marido, ni siquiera hubiese dado la oportunidad de iniciar una relación de pareja con Grimmjow, gracias a Dios nos dimos cuenta a tiempo que nuestros caminos debían ser separados en lo que amor respecta. Dentro de cinco meses tendremos con nosotros a un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia, quien será fruto y testigo del gran amor que su padre y Yo nos tendremos desde hoy y para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sí, Hace cinco años alguien me hubiese dicho que tendría una relación estable con un apuesto chico que al paso de los años se ha convertido en mi alma gemela,- _El amor de vida-_ no lo hubiese creído. Le observó de reojo y al percibir mi disimulada mirada, me mira con amor y me sonríe – _¡__**Dios!**_ – Exclamo internamente – _Amo y adoro a este chico, mi chico_ – Siento su mano aprisionar la mía en un cálido gesto de posesión. A pesar de que la mayoría de nuestras amistades han tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio, en lo personal, Yo no llevo prisa. Me agrada disfrutar de la compañía de Renji y de conocerle día a día. Es un chico tan protector y me demuestra con hechos y me convence con palabras de que me ama de una manera especial, que a veces temo no ser lo suficiente para él. No ser la mujer que él necesita a su lado y encontrarme a su altura -_Tiemblo de sólo pensarlo_ - A pesar de ser independientes, nuestros corazones se han hecho dependientes el uno del otro; nuestras almas se han unido de una manera tan cálida que algunas veces parecen una sola; nuestros pensamientos son transparentes para cada uno – _Demasiado_ - De una manera que a veces asusta. Sonrió correspondiendo a su gesto. Lleva mi mano prisionera a sus labios y la besa y me dice entre líneas con sus labios sin sonido y su insistente mirada: - Te amo - Me sonrojo. Todavía su mirada, atenciones y algunas cursis palabras me sonrojan y me hacen sentir chiquita.

-Te amo – respondo en voz muy baja. Y con un ligero apretón le indicó que su detalle me hace sentir feliz.

La ceremonia ha finalizado. Todo ha sido tan hermoso y emotivo, hasta el momento donde el ministro pregunta si alguien se opone a la unión. Por supuesto, al ver el gesto asesino en el rostro de Ichigo, a nadie se le ocurrió ni pensarlo. El único que pudiese oponerse era el hermano de Rukia, _Byakuya Kuchiki_. Pero, supongo que al ver a Rukia tan contenta y decidida no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a tener a Ichigo Kurosaki como cuñado.

Estaba por salir de la Iglesia – **Espera, quiero preguntarte algo** – Escucho decir a mis espaldas, Renji aprisiona mi muñeca y me acerca a él.

**-Pero,** - Estoy a punto de reprocharle – _**Hay que…**_ - Mis palabras se van a pagando a medida que le veo sacar algo del bolsillo de su saco – **Toma..rnos la fo..-** Me quedo muda. No sé qué decir – _Aún no me ha preguntado nada, estoy petrificada_ – Esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta, de cualquier tema, menos esto. Se encuentra frente a mí. Me está mirando con una intensidad con la que nunca lo había hecho - **¿Te casarías conmigo?** – Suelta directa la pregunta - **Es como un golpe inesperado** - Sostiene el anillo a la altura de mi rostro – _Renji espera una respuesta_ – No puedo ni parpadear, ni mucho menos pensar – _Me siento emocionada, esta vez me daré el lujo de llorar _– Las lágrimas brotan sin mi permiso - Rayos – Maldigo en silencio.

**-Yo** – Mis lágrimas le confunden – **No quería incomodarte** – Me dice pensando que lo que me ha preguntado es algo que Yo no quiero.

Sigo sin poder responder. Quiero gritar _"sí"_ – _Nada, silencio_ – Y las estúpidas lágrimas que no dejan de brotar. Le veo bajar su rostro con derrota y antes de que pueda irse, le detengo. Mis manos se aferran al cuello de su saco y sin más le jaló hacia a mí y lo beso. – _Por fin, logro darle mi respuesta_ – Sonrío satisfecha. Me abraza y me acerca más a su pecho – **Tomaré eso como un "**_**sí"**_ – Siento sus tibios y húmedos labios besar mi frente.

- _Esta decidido, la siguiente boda será la nuestra_ – Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y me dejo mimar por mi prometido – _**Te amo**_ –

-_**No más que Yo**_**-** Replica con determinación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Observo a cada una de las personas que se encuentran en este lugar – _Desde una perspectiva objetiva_ – Nos encontramos a fuera del Templo, esperando el turno para tomarnos la fotografía del recuerdo. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a mi hermosa hija de 8 meses bostezar -_Es preciosa_ – Me mira con sus hermosos ojos olivo, los mismo que heredo de su madre, tan brillantes y expresivos – _Es una lindura de porcelana, tan tranquila_ – Giró mi rostro y clavo la mirada en la figura de una hermosa y radiante mujer – _mi esposa, mi compañera y mi mejor amiga_- Le veo luchando con mi apuesto y tremendo hijo, sin duda se parece a mí. Me siento orgulloso de verle tan vivo, tan activo – _Ese chico es todo un diablillo_ – Es todo lo contrario a mi pequeña Akane, mi princesa.

**-Por favor** – La voz seria de Nel me hace sonreír, es difícil que Ella se dé por vencida – **Tú no te burles **– Frunce el ceño y después dirige su mirada a Kuma, quien no deja de moverse entre sus brazos **– No es posible** – Le escuchó decir, casi al punto de la derrota – **No te muevas** – Le mira con ternura, disimulando la suplica – **No puedo dejarte en el piso** – Le explica - **Esta sucio** – Antes de verle desesperada amarrando a nuestro hijo me acerco.

**-¿Quieres cambiar?** – Pregunto con seriedad en el rostro. Pero, mi mirada me delata, la escena me parece de lo más divertida – **Akane necesita tus brazos para dormir** – Le guiño un ojo entregándole a nuestra hija. Con la otra mano sostengo a Kuma, quien al momento de sentir mis fuertes brazos se acurruca en mi pecho y bosteza.

**-Te odio** – Me dice entre dientes y con algo de frustración al ver la escena – **No entiendo como lo haces** – Replica con algo de molestia.

Sonrió con diversión _– __**De la misma manera en que logro hacer que sucumbas en mis brazos cariño**_– Le susurró muy cerca de su cuello.

_**-Grimm-**_ Me mira con vergüenza, sus mejillas se sonrojan – _Adoro verle así tan inocente e infantil _–

_**- Tú no me odias**_ – Le digo con picardía – _**Me amas lo suficiente para estar siempre a mi disposición**_ - A escasos pasos de que llegue nuestro turno para la foto del recuerdo me acercó a su rostro, le robo un dulce y demandante beso, otro de los muchos que le seguiré robando.

_**- Por siempre juntos**_ – Musitó contra sus labios. Me encuentro feliz y agradecido por todo lo que hemos logrado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Por fin! He podido publicar el epílogo de esta historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y seguir esta historia en especial a quienes dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior**: ****Dairen Tsukihino**** y Tesake.**_

_Les aprecia _

_Al chan_


End file.
